militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
3rd Reconnaissance Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |role=Reconnaissance |size= |garrison= |battles=World War II |decorations= |disbanded= }} The 3rd Reconnaissance Group is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with Twelfth Air Force, based at Pomigliano, Italy. It was inactivated on September 12, 1945. "Provided photographic intelligence that assisted the campaigns for Tunisia, Pantelleria, Sardinia, and Sicily. Reconnoitered airdromes, roads, marshalling yards, and harbors both before and after the Allied landings at Salerno. Covered the Anzio area early in 1944 and continued to support Fifth Army in its drive through Italy by determining troop movements, gun positions, and terrain. Flew reconnaissance missions in connection with the Invasion of Southern France in August 1944. Received a DUC for a mission on 28 August 1944 when the group provided photographic intelligence that assisted the rapid advance of Allied ground forces. Also mapped areas in France and the Balkans."Maurer, pp. 33-34 Lineage * Constituted as the 3rd Photographic Group on 9 June 1942 * Activated on 20 June 1942 : Redesignated 3rd Photographic Reconnaissance and Mapping Group in May 1943 : Redesignated 3rd Photographic Group (Reconnaissance) in November 1943 : Redesignated 3rd Reconnaissance Group in May 1945 : Inactivated on 12 September 1945 : Disbanded on 6 March 1947 Assignments * Second Air Force, 20 June 1942 * Eighth Air Force, 8 September 1942 * Twelfth Air Force, 10 December 1942 – 12 September 1945 : Attached to: 90th Photographic Wing, Reconnaissance, c. 15 August 1943 – 1 October 1944 Components * 5th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron: 1 October 1942 – 21 January 1944 (Attached); 21 January 1944 – 12 September 1945 : Flight attached to: 5th Reconnaissance Group, 10 March – 5 May 1944 * 12th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron: 20 June 1942 – 12 September 1945 * 13th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron: 20 June 1942 – 7 July 1943 : Attached to: 1st Bombardment Wing, 2 December 1942 – 16 February 1943 : Attached to: Eighth Air Force, 16 February – 7 July 1943 * 14th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron: 20 June 1942 – 7 July 1943 : Attached to: Second Air Force, 31 August 1942 : Attached to: United States Army Air Forces, 6 October 1942 : Attached to: Eighth Air Force, 5 May – 7 July 1943 * 15th Photographic Mapping (later Photographic, Combat Mapping, Photographic Reconnaissance) Squadron: 20 June 1942 – 21 June 1944 : Attached to: 5th Reconnaissance Group, 21 November 1943 – 21 June 1944 * 23rd Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron: 15 July – 8 September 1943; 9 February – 9 March 1944; 23 August – 15 November 1944 (All attached); 15 November 1944 – 12 September 1945 Stations * Colorado Springs AAB, Colorado, 20 June – 13 August 1942 * RAF Membury, England, 8 September 1942 * RAF Steeple Morden, England, 26 October – 22 November 1942 * Oran Es Sénia Airport, Oran, Algeria, 10 December 1942 * Maison Blanche Airport, Algiers, Algeria, 25 December 1942 * La Marsa Airfield, Tunisia, 13 June 1943 * San Severo Airfield, Italy, 8 December 1943 * Pomigliano Airfield, Italy 4 January 1944 * Nettuno Airfield, Italy, 16 June 1944 * Viterbo Airfield, Italy, 26 June 1944 * Corsica, c. 14 July 1944 * Rosia Airfield, Italy, C. September 1944 * Florence Airfield, Italy, 17 January 1945 * Pomigliano Airfield, Italy, 26 August – 12 September 1945 Aircraft * F-4 and F-5 Lightning, 1942–1945 References Notes Bibliography * 003